Frágil como una espada de cristal
by kyosha012
Summary: Un accidental encuentro en una plaza termina en una batalla explosiva que luego, deriva en una incómoda hospitalización... acompañada. Durante seis días, Okita descubrirá que no es tan malo compartir la sala con alguien más. [Okita x Kagura]
1. ¿A dos pasos de la amputación?

**Disclaimer: **Gintama y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi. No lucro con este fic.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Beta: **Jenny Flint.

**Prompt:** 01. Inicio - Tabla básica. [30 Vicios].

**Nota: **Bueno, esto es más bien un prólogo, lo bueno viene en el cap. siguiente xD.

**[EDITADO]**

**Por algunas correcciones que me hizo Jenny he cambiado algunas cosas, como el título del cap., por ejemplo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frágil como una espada de cristal<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¿A dos pasos de la amputación?<strong>

Cuando Gintoki se levantó esa tarde nublada y gris, después de haber dormido una prolongada siesta, jamás se imaginó que tendría que recibir en su "oficina" a una Kagura con el tobillo lesionado.

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasó? —preguntó él, sentado en su sillón negro, con los pies encima de su escritorio y las manos detrás de la nuca.

—Me gustaría que me ayudaras, si no es mucho pedir.

Kagura, quien es considerada como la adolescente más fuerte de todo el distrito Kabuki, había llegado dando brincos con un solo pie y rogando para que el dueño de la casa se encontrara allí. Afortunadamente —o para su desgracia—, el señor en cuestión estaba presente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudarme o no, viejo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A quién le dices viejo, niña extraterrestre?! —gritó Gintoki, ofendido.

—Pues a ti. ¿A quién más ves por aquí? —La chica, en cambio, se mostraba serena, marcando lo que para ella era una obviedad.

—Yo no soy ningún anciano. Soy muy joven aún, tengo toda una vida por delante…

—Sí, sí. No quiero que me cuentes la historia de tu vida, abuelo. ¿Tienes algún trapo viejo para que pueda vendarme el tobillo?

Fue entonces cuando el samurái reparó en la gravedad del asunto al ponerse de pie y asomarse un poco encima del escritorio.

—¿Y cómo te has hecho eso? —preguntó con interés, pero sin sorpresa aparente en su rostro.

—Bueno, yo estaba jugando en la plaza y…

—¿Y?

—Y me caí.

—¿Así como así?

—Bueno, más bien "alguien" me hizo caer; pero eso no es lo importante ahora, sólo quiero limpiarme toda esta sangre —expresó Kagura; al mirarse cómo de la herida brotaba un líquido rojo que ya le llegaba hasta los dedos del pie.

—Mmm… eso no se ve nada bien —opinó el hombre, acercándose un poco hacia ella con una mano en el mentón—. Esto es más grave de lo que parece. Sí, muy grave.

Dio unas pocas vueltas a su alrededor; se agachó un poco, examinando la cortada horizontal que le rasgaba la piel, y luego vio cómo las facciones de la joven se ensombrecían con lentitud para finalmente convertirse en una expresión de angustia y tristeza.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso van a tener que apuntármela? —preguntó Kagura con horror.

—Tonta, no se dice "apuntar".

—¿Y entonces cómo es?

—Amputar.

En ese mismo instante, Kagura estalló en llanto al imaginarse a sí misma, en un futuro cercano, sin un pie y llevando un bastón por el resto de su vida.

—¡No! ¡No quiero!¡Me lo van a cortar! Gin-chan,Gin-chan, no quiero que lo hagan.

—Ya, ya. No es para tanto, quizás te dejen un poco, o quizás solo te corten una partecita.

—¡No, no! ¡No quiero! —exclamó desesperada, mientras comenzaba a brincar para alejarse de él.

Sentía pánico de tan solo pensar en que le arrebataran una de las extremidades de su cuerpo.

—Pero no queda otra opción más que llevarte al hospital.

Y, con esas últimas palabras, la chica pensó que sus minutos con sus pequeños dedos acortados y su talón repleto de tierra por haber jugado descalza, estaban contados.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado a que me "apunten" nada!

—Oh, vamos. No será tan doloroso. Ya verás que pronto volverás a ser la misma de antes. Sin un pie, claro, pero podemos conseguirte una prótesis; una bonita.

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo con desesperación mientras saltaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala.

—¡Ven acá, niña demonio! ¿A dónde vas?

Pronto, lo que comenzó como una pequeña e inocente broma por parte del samurái de cabellos plateados, terminó en una auténtica persecución que incluyó habitaciones, escaleras y hasta baños. ¡Y es que la chica sí que sabía correr, aún con un solo pie!

Tanta fue la conmoción causada que, para cuando Shinpachi apareció en la casa (después de haber dejado los calzados en la entrada), se encontró con un Gintoki clamándole a una puerta y, tras ella, una voz femenina muy conocida, que le respondía enérgicamente.

—¡Ya, Kagura, no te van a hacer nada! ¡Sal de ahí de una vez!

—¡Ni de broma! ¡Jamás dejaré este sitio! ¡Ve tú, si tanto quieres ir a un cuarto esterilizado!

—¡Ya sal del baño, que tengo que hacer!

—¡Pues ve a la casa de la vieja, entonces!

—¡No, sería capaz de cobrarme un peaje por usar su baño! ¡Me quedaré sin dinero si voy para allá!

—¡Entonces ve a la casa del cuatrojos!

—¡Está muy lejos! ¡No sé si pueda aguantar para cuando llegue allí!

—¡Entonces hazlo en una cubeta, luego lo avientas por la ventana!

—¡Sí, esa parece una buena idea!

—¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablan ustedes dos?! —reclamó Shinpachi cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el jefe de la Yorozuya—. Y además, ¡dejen de gritar como un par de locos! Se los puede escuchar hasta la calle.

—Shhh. Baja la voz, patsuan —trató Gintoki de silenciarlo mientras se lo llevaba hasta la cocina—. Kagura se encerró en el baño y estoy tratando de que salga.

—Pero, ¿por qué se metió allí?

—Se lastimó el tobillo y cree que si la llevo a un hospital se lo cortarán.

—¿Acaso la herida es muy grave?

—No, no. Una gran cortada pero nada de qué preocuparse. No es para que se lo tengan que amputar.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo se le metió esa idea en la cabeza?

—Ah, no sé. Quizás algunos niños de la plaza se lo dijeron. Ya sabes cómo son ahora, hablan pestes del servicio de medicina —comentó el hombre, deshaciéndose de toda responsabilidad por la conducta de la chica.

—Bueno, bueno. Eso no importa ahora, si es fea la cosa, tenemos que llevarla a un centro médico para que la venden.

—Ese es el problema, ella no quiere ir por ningún motivo. Ve tú, quizás a ti te escuche.

Uno tras otro, intentaron por todos los medios posibles hacer que la chica saliera del pequeño cuartito en el que se había aprisionado, sin conseguir éxito alguno. Habían probado con decirle que ya no la llevarían al hospital, ni a una enfermería, ni nada que se le pareciera. Trataron también, de exigirle que saliera para que ellos la pudieran curar e incluso, intentaron forzar la cerradura para que la puerta cediera. Nada resultaba.

Los minutos pasaron inexorables mientras corroboraban el poco éxito de sus muchos esfuerzos. Hasta que a Gintoki se le ocurrió la idea de dejar comida cerca de la puerta, con la esperanza de que eso atrajera su atención.

—¡Está bien, Kagura! Si no quieres ir, no te obligaremos. En vez de eso nos sentaremos aquí, ¡a comer una rica sopa de huevo!

—Y porque —agregó Shinpachi en voz baja, sentado a la mesa— fue lo único que pudimos preparar en razón de veinte minutos. ¿Es que no compras nada que sea comestible? Déjame adivinar, solo te gastas el dinero en esas revistas de la _Jump_, ¿no? ¿Por eso es que no tienen nada decente qué comer, eh?

—Baja la voz, anteojitos, ella podría escucharnos.

—¿Tú crees que funcionará?

Gintoki apartó su vista de la entrada del baño para luego voltear hacia el adolescente y dedicarle una amplia y luminosa sonrisa, cargada de completa seguridad.

—Cuando me miras así, no sé si estar animado por tu confianza en tu plan o salir huyendo espantado. Das miedo con esa sonrisa, ¡bórrala!

—Ah, ¿pero qué cosas dices? Si las fans se mueren cuando hago esto. Es mi mejor perfil.

Volvió a sonreír de igual manera, dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

—Ey, tú. ¿A quién le apuntas?

—¿Qué, no oíste al narrador? Éste dijo, "hacia algún lugar de la habitación", ¿no?

—Sí, pero no fue muy específico. No dijo hacia dónde exactamente.

—Por eso puso "hacia algún lugar".

—¿Y dónde queda eso?

—Ah, no sé. Pregúntaselo tú, yo no tengo idea.

—¡Pero si tú fuiste el que ejecutó la acción!

—¿Cuál partición? ¿De qué me hablas?

—No, no. Yo dije "acción", no "partición". Además, tú también ¿por qué no le prestas más atención a lo que se está contando?

—No, no. Te estás equivocando, yo soy el protagonista de esta serie, no necesito leer nada. Lo mío es innato; talento puro, muchacho.

—Oigan ustedes dos, ¿van a seguir discutiendo más tiempo? —comentó Kagura desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una cuchara metida en la olla—. No pienso dejarles nada si siguen parloteando de esa manera. Parecen unos… unos buitres con alas de colores y… y un sombrero. Tú tienes uno muy gracioso, Gin-chan —dijo, comenzando a desvariar por el fuerte sedante que habían puesto a la sopa—. Y tú también Shinnnpanshi. El humano que tienes puesto, parece que lleva un… —Y con un golpe sonoro, cayó dormida encima de la olla, provocando que se derramara todo su contenido.

—Vaya, funcionó. Pensé que no alcanzaría con las dos botellas que le pusimos —comentó el adolescente con espasmódica sorpresa.

—Yo también, de hecho. Pero sí lo logre, ¿eh? ¿Ves? Te dije que mi idea no podía fallar.

—No me vengas con eso, que hace un momento hasta tú dudaste del plan.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de trasladarla hasta el hospital. ¿Crees que se despertará mientras la llevamos?

—Mmmm no sé, pero por si acaso, démosle otra dosis más para asegurarnos.

—Sí, tienes razón. Entonces tres cucharadas más.

—No, no. Que sean cinco, por si acaso —se apresuró el chico Shimura a concretar.

—No, no. Mejor diez, con eso tendrá para la noche.

—¿Y si se despierta y sale corriendo?

—¿Y si empieza a romper todo lo que encuentra?

—Nos obligarían a pagar por los daños, bueno, en realidad solo tú tendrías que hacerte cargo.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué a mí solamente?

—Porque eres su tutor.

—"Yo no soy el padre de ese monstruo", eso es lo que diré si llega a pasar. Como último recurso, podría decir que tú eres su hermano.

—No, no. Yo no tengo hermanos. Tengo papeles, señor, papeles.

—¿Ah, sí? A ver, ¿qué clase de "papeles" tienes en tu poder?

—Uno en el que se especifica que nuestros padres solo tuvieron dos hijos, nada más.

—Mientes, no tienes nada de eso.

—Ah, no. Sí los tengo. No hay forma de engañar a los escritos.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron el cuerpo desplomado sobre la mesa, pensando en alguna alternativa para escapar de aquella posible situación. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia la silueta adormecida.

—Le daremos una botella entera —aseveraron los dos al unísono mientras asentían con determinación.

Entonces Shinpachi caminó hasta la alacena y tomó una de las cinco botellas que aún quedaban (las habían comprado para dormir a la chica, por si las circunstancias lo ameritaban). En poco tiempo volvió presuroso sobre sus pasos con el famoso líquido entre sus manos.

—Bien, aquí tienes —dijo cuando finalmente llegó.

—¿Ah? Hazlo tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo?

—Tú… eres el más valiente de los dos.

—Ah no, pero si ese título te queda mejor a ti. Eres el protagonista, ¿no es cierto?

—¿En serio? ¿Yo?—se desentendió el hombre de la permanente.

—Sí, sí. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

—Mmmm… ¡Ah, sí! Es verdad. Pero los anteojos con el chico siempre fueron los favoritos de las fans, por eso tienes que ser tú el que le dé el sedante.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Dejen de refererirse a mí como sólo unos anteojos! ¡Soy una persona!

—Gin-chan, baja el volumen de la tele —balbuceó Kagura entre sueños.

Aquel movimiento casi inconsciente, fue el empujón suficiente que necesitó Gintoki para ofrecerse a darle el somnífero a la chica.

—No, no. No andes mintiendo, narrador. Yo no he dicho nada ni tampoco he tomado tal decisión.

—Shh. ¿Qué haces? No se discute con el narrador, haz lo que dice.

—¡¿Qué?! No, ni de broma. Sería capaz de quedarme sin hijos, si es que se despierta.

—Por eso mismo le darás el sedante, ¿o no?

—Escucha, narrador: te daré diez mil yenes si anuncias que el cuatrojos es el que se va a sacrificar.

Y entonces, con valor y mucha determinación, el joven Shimura tomó la iniciativa de ir por la botella que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¡Ey! No lo escuches, narrador. T-te daré más dinero. Sí, eso es. ¿Cuánto quieres?

Por inercia, y llevado por sus deseos de ayudar a su amiga, Shinpachi se acercó al pequeño mueble que habían dejado cerca del baño…

—¿Qué demonios me sucede? No puedo controlar mis movimientos. ¡Gin-san!

Tomó la botella con sus manos…

—No, Gin, ¡Ayúdame!

Y se bebió dos sorbos del contenido transparente y diluido.

En poco menos de un minuto quedó completamente dormido en el piso.

—Mmm… creo que eso resultó mejor, ¿no, narrador? El trato está hecho, ¿no?

Gintoki, al ver a su amigo realizar tal acción para escapar de las absurdas negociaciones que hacía su jefe, asió la botella que había quedado en el suelo y camino hacia la amanto, que parpadeaba constantemente y trataba inútilmente de sentarse.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué momento sucedió eso?! ¿No crees que te has olvidado de algo, narrador?

Se agachó lo suficiente para verter en su garganta todo lo que quedaba de aquella sustancia tan poderosa pero que, en el metabolismo de la chica, hacía tan poco efecto.

—¡¿Acaso me estás ignorando?!

Luego se sentó a un lado en silencio, a esperar a que la droga hiciera su magia. Kagura se tardó un poco en volver a sumirse en ese estado de sueño profundo; pero aún así, siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro, aleteando sus manos como si quisiera espantar una mosca.

—¿Ya te dormiste, niña? —preguntó con sumo aburrimiento.

Como respuesta, recibió algunos leves gruñidos y varias palabras que no supo distinguir con exactitud, pero sí le daban la certeza de que ya no se despertaría por un buen rato. Con eso en mente, fue rápidamente a buscar una funda vieja que ya no usaba y se la puso alrededor del tobillo, a modo de venda improvisada.

Pero sin dudas, lo que más le costó hacer, fue colocar a la chica en el asiento trasero de su motocicleta para trasladarla hacia el hospital. Probó primero con sólo sentarla, pero se movía tanto por los sucesos violentos que estaba soñando, que no tuvo otra alternativa más que atarla para que se mantuviera quieta durante el viaje.

Para fortuna del samurái, que ya tenía toda la espalda empapada en saliva y varios golpes en los brazos, la travesía no duró más que unos cuantos minutos. Y al llegar, lo único que le dijo a la recepcionista fue:

—¡Internen a esta chica, por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

**1-**El título de se lo debo a un capítulo en el cual Okita sale volando de una montaña rusa y le pide ayuda a Hijikata. Les estaba leyendo el cap. a mis hermanas y se acordaron de eso. Entonces vimos esa partecita de la que me hablaron y nos empezaron a reír como tontas jaja. Por eso decidí llamarlo así, además de que me gustó como título porque... bueno, ya lo verán en el siguiente.

**2-** Lamentablemente, me he metido a una comunidad de retos y voy a poblar Fanfiction con 30 historias de Okita y Kagura. (Oh, sí. Estoy realmente loca por aceptar ese reto xD). Haré algunos one-shots y otros con capítulos. A como venga la cosa xD.

Éste es mi segundo fic sin AU (universo alternativo) ni Ooc. Aquí está todo legal y como lo veo yo en el animé/manga.

Me costó bastante porque es mi primer Omnisciente y… cuesta mucho, muchísimo. Al menos a mí es difícil, por eso me voy a enfatizar en ello en los próximos escritos.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!


	2. Un sentimiento escondido

**Capítulo 2: Un sentimiento escondido.**

Al abrir los ojos, lenta y pesadamente, lo primero que pudo ver fue un techo metálico, pintado de un blanco impecable, y colmado de luces en forma de tubos alargados que se disponían de a pares, cada cierto espacio. En ese momento le pareció que brillaban de forma inusual, amenazando con cegarla de tanto esplendor y luminosidad. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, comprendió que en realidad era ella la que no se acostumbraba del todo a la luz que emanaban esos tubos.

Kagura se removió incómoda en su lugar, notando al fin que no se encontraba en su pequeña "recámara". Miró hacia los lados y, al ver una sala nívea con finas rayas azules horizontales en las paredes y dos pequeñas mesitas, le hizo entrar en detalle, y no menos importante, de que había otra cama junto a la de ella, en la que se encontraba reposando tan tranquilamente.

_"Éste no es mi cuarto" _pensó inmediatamente. _"¡Y estoy sobre una cama! ¿Pero en dónde me encuentro entonces? ¿Acaso me secuestraron? ¿Los inútiles de los polis me habrán encarcelado?"_.

De pronto, notó leves movimientos del otro lado de la habitación, a pocos metros, y vio que una figura se acomodaba sobre el colchón, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se sentó con un poco de esfuerzo para observarlo mejor. Al principio no pudo reconocer bien a su acompañante, dado que tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario a ella, pero luego, cuando se volteó un poco, lo pudo confirmar con suma precisión. Pronto no dudó en apuntarle con el dedo y reclamarle a todo pulmón, su estadía junto con ella.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué $%*&# haces tú aquí?!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —respondió Sougo Okita con pereza.

—¡Lo que dije! ¡¿Qué haces en este lugar?! Y por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó, bajando el tono de voz y mirando alrededor, reparando en el hecho de que ni ella misma sabía en dónde se encontraban exactamente.

—Es un hospital.

—¿En un hospital? ¿Pero cómo, cuándo? —Y de pronto, como si le hubiese caído un baldazo de agua fría, recordó la conversación que había tenido con el samurái y todo lo ocurrido antes de que cayera inconsciente.

Como un acto reflejo, se quitó bruscamente la sábana que tenía encima y corroboró que su pie aún seguía allí, adherida a ella con algunos vendajes. Exhaló un suspiro desahogado, lleno de alivio.

—¿Qué te pasó, china? ¿Acaso ya estás delirando por la fiebre?

Miró de nuevo hacia un costado, de donde provenía aquella voz. Él estaba acostado, boca arriba, con una mano encima de su cabeza y la mirada fija en ella. No llevaba su típico uniforme negro ni tampoco veía su espada por ningún sitio.

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó con incertidumbre, olvidando por un momento lo mucho que lo despreciaba en algunas ocasiones.

—Es que cada vez que te veo, vomito tanto que me tienen que internar.

—¿Ah, sí? —le contestó, molesta e incómoda de encontrarlo allí también—. La cuestión es que estamos los dos en la misma habitación. ¿Y eso por qué?

—No había salas disponibles para gente indigente como tú, y al _jefe _no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ponerte aquí; después de todo, Kondo ya había pagado la habitación para que estuviera yo solo —explicó con naturalidad el chico de cabellos castaños, antes de inflar un globo con su goma de mascar.

La hizo estallar y luego, con la lengua, volvió a meterse todas las partes chiclosas que se quedaron adheridas a su cara. Se puso a masticar ruidosamente y fue ahí cuando la joven reaccionó.

—Quiero uno —murmuró sin pensar, mirando de forma hipnótica a lo que el chico tenía en la boca.

—No —negó tajante y sin piedad alguna. No lo tuvo nunca con ninguna persona, y no comenzaría en ese momento con la pequeña _amanto_ que tenía a su lado.

—Anda, dame, sólo uno —suplicó ella, sin un ápice de vergüenza o timidez. No le molestaba tener que rogar por comida o algún alimento. Simplemente no tenía orgullo para cosas mundanas. Y esa endemoniada golosina, con su color rosa pastel, su perfume dulce y su elasticidad, le provocaban una terrible tentación que no se privaría de probar.

—No —volvió a negar secamente y sin pesar.

—¡Que me des un poco, he dicho! —exclamó, cansada de recibir sólo negativas.

—¡Que no! Solo tengo uno y es el que estoy masticando.

Derrotada, frustrada y sobre todo desilusionada, se paró sin importarle que tuviera un tobillo lastimado, y fue rengueando hacia donde se encontraba aquel irritable sujeto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, china?

—No te puedes parar, ¿no es cierto? Tienes la pierna _enseyada_, ¿no es cierto?

—Se dice "enyesada", cavernícola. Y sí…lo está. —Dudó un poco al confirmar su temporal estado de invalidez.

—Bueno, entonces te quitaré el que tienes en la boca.

—¿Ah? Ni de broma, monstruo, no te lo daré.

—¡¿A quién le dices monstruo, delincuente?! —gritó disgustada cuando se acercó hacia su cama—. ¡Dámelo ya!

En un rápido arrebato, y sin el menor de los cuidados, la chica agarró la quijada del muchacho con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, intentaba quitarle el chicle de la boca. Tan brusca y violenta fue la embestida, que al chico apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y ponerse a la defensiva para evitar el atraco.

—¡Suéltame, loca de $%*&#! —exclamó él exasperado, tratando de quitarse esa mano escurridiza de la cara.

—¡No! ¡Quiero que me lo des!

El forcejeo comenzó a ponerse cada vez más reñido. A pesar de estar con una pierna cubierta de yeso y con una soga que la levantaba ligeramente hacia arriba, con sus manos sabía defenderse bastante bien.

Como las cosas no estaban resultando tan fáciles como ella lo esperaba, buscó la manera de neutralizarlo por completo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se subió a la cama para no tener que permanecer estable en un solo pie, y se sentó encima del abdomen del muchacho. Desde allí, creyó que podría doblegarlo sin hacer tanto esfuerzo, pero se equivocó. Su adversario era un digno contrincante que no daba el brazo a torcer.

—¡Dámelo de una vez, pedazo de estiércol!

El grito de la chica se pudo oír perfectamente desde afuera de la pequeña sala.

—¡No, jamás! ¡Sal de encima de mí, chimpancé amaestrado!

—¡No, hasta que me lo des!

Ignoró totalmente el insulto y prefirió continuar con su "petición" nada formal ni amable.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par y cuatro sujetos entraron alarmados por tantos gritos, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes pareció notar ese detalle.

—¡Kagura, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Bájate de ahí! —ordenó Gintoki, enfurecido.

—Gin-chan, no quiere dármelo —le reprochó ella, girándose hacia la puerta y a la vez golpeando al sujeto que tenía debajo de ella.

—¡Sougo! ¿Estás bien? —se apresuró a preguntar un Kondo muy preocupado por el capitán de su primera división.

—Sí, solo que tengo ¡una vaca encima! ¡Quítate de una vez!

—¡No! ¡He dicho que no lo haría hasta que me des eso! —exclamó Kagura, volviendo a forcejear con él y tratando de ahorcarlo.

A los pocos segundos entró también la enfermera, y tuvo que contener un grito de horror al ver tal inconcebible escena desarrollándose en aquella habitación. La actitud de la chica fue lo que más le escandalizó, por lo que pidió amablemente a los visitantes que trataran de separarlos.

Luego de que lograran —entre los cuatro hombres (Gintoki, Kondo, Hijikata y Shinpachi)— devolver a Kagura hacia su cama, la enfermera sugirió muy seriamente transferir a la chica hacia otra sala. Eso representaba un grave problema para el samurái de cabellos plateados, debido a que no tenía los recursos monetarios que se necesitaban para poder mantener su estadía allí hasta que se recuperara. O mejor estaría decir, que no quería que Kagura volviera a su casa aún, puesto que tampoco tendría el dinero suficiente para comprar los medicamentos, vendajes y demás cosas para hacer que ella mejorara en su domicilio.

—No, no, no. Estoy seguro de que no causará muchos problemas. Usted sabe, con una pequeña dosis —guiñó un ojo, insinuante— ella quedará tranquila, sin hacer nada, ¿me entiende?

—¿Qué está queriendo decir? —preguntó la enfermera, horrorizada—. ¿Acaso sugiere que la mantenga sedada mientras permanece aquí? —Se acomodó un poco el cabello rubio y abultado. Su elevada estatura era razón suficiente para que los cuatro hombres tuvieran que alzar su vista para mirarla.

—Bueno, señora, yo no diría que la tendríamos "sedada" sino "dormida", ¿entiende? —agregó Shinpachi, sumándose a la conversación.

—¿Cómo dice?

Entonces Kondo-san, desde las cercanías de la cama de Okita, tosió un poco y acaparó la atención de la pequeña junta. Se arrimó hacia ellos, seguido de su vicecomandante y luego habló también acerca del tema.

—Es verdad, señorita. No lo mire como un "tenemos que dormirla" sino como un "tenemos que mantenerla tranquila". ¿Sabe? Ella es una chica muy especial, muy brava —bajó el tono de voz hasta que llegó a un simple susurro y se acercó más a ella—. A veces desvaría y dice "cosas".

—Sí, sí. Eso, dice muchas cosas raras. Visiones, sí, eso es lo que ve.

—Patsuan tiene razón, está un poco trastornada. No le caería mal una siestecita, ¿eh?

—¡¿Pero qué están sugiriendo los tres?! ¿Se han vuelto locos? Si la chica tiene un problema de disciplina, serán ustedes los encargados de responder por ella. Y si no pueden hacer ni siquiera eso, tendrá que salir a terminar su recuperación a otra sala. ¿Entendieron?

La mujer fue muy clara con su hablar: o hacían que mantuviera una respetable conducta o tendría que ir a la calle; porque eso sucedería, probablemente, al no tener dinero para pagar el tratamiento.

—Demonios —suspiró Gintoki—. Y yo que creí que podría dejarla aquí e irme al casi… digo, hacer mi trabajo como Yorozuya. —De pronto, reparó en el hecho de que no estaba solo, y que lo que decía, seguramente, sería escuchado por los presentes.

—No. La verdad, no me interesa lo que digas, Gin. De todas formas yo ya sabía que estabas planeando hacer eso. ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Dejar a Kagura aquí, sola, sin nadie que la visite? No tienes alma —reclamó Shinpachi.

—Cállate, que tú querías hacer lo mismo, querías… —Pero la oración de Gintoki se vio interrumpida, cuando oyó nuevos gritos e insultos que provenían de sus espaldas.

—¡Que no, cómprate unos, zorra!

—No tengo dinero. Hazlo tú, sádico.

—Ni que estuviera loco. ¿Por qué te compraría algo?

—Porque si no lo haces te volaré la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo.

—Claro que lo haré, miserable.

Y allí estaban de nuevo, discutiendo a diestra y siniestra. Más aún, la única razón por la que los dos estén lastimados y hospitalizados, no es más que por culpa de ellos y solo de ellos, ya que se habían encontrado de casualidad en la plaza y comenzaron uno de sus tantos juegos inútiles de rivalidades. "Yo corro mejor que tú" fue el lema que los hizo dar veinte vueltas a la cuadra y que terminaran golpeándose el uno al otro por querer sacar ventaja.

—¡Basura china, no te me acerques!

—¡¿Basura? ¿Yo?! ¡¿Y entonces tú qué eres? ¿Desperdicio tóxico?!

—¡Basta los dos! —bramó la enfermera, hastiada de tanta discusión—. Si no se callan, los echaré de este lugar. Quiero orden y sumo silencio. —Y dicho eso, salió de la habitación, dejando a un Shinpachi completamente anonadado y maravillado por tal acto de firmeza.

—Qué carácter. Una novia así, te vendría bien, Gin-san.

—No. La verdad que no. No me gustaría alguien tan mandona y sangrona.

—Por lo pronto —interrumpió Hijikata—, tendrán que mantener a su chica calmada. Les sugiero que empiecen a pensar en alguna manera o el acuerdo no se cumplirá.

—¿Qué acuerdo? ¿De qué hablan?

—Nada, nada, Kagura, tú solo quédate quieta y no hagas escándalo, ¿quieres?

—Pero Gin… quiero un chicle.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Es por eso que se estaban peleando?! Niña del demonio, harás que nos echen de aquí.

—Si quieres que esté tranquila, ¡entonces cómprame un chicle! —Fue sincera, aunque muy caprichosa también. Se habría enfrascado en la idea de una goma de mascar y nada le quitaría aquel anhelo de la cabeza.

Gintoki, viendo que no habría solución posible que no ameritara dinero, tuvo que salir a comprar la bendita golosina. Diez, así se entretendría un poco con ellos antes de que volviera a buscar una excusa para discutir con el otro herido.

A pesar de las muchas súplicas que le hicieron Gintoki y Shinpachi a cada una de las enfermeras que veían pasar por el pasillo, ninguna quiso prestarse a sedar a la muchacha para que pasara el resto del día y de la noche en paz. Su gran preocupación era esa: lograr que no hiciera disturbios por veinte horas. Puesto que el horario de visita era muy corto, la idea de poder vigilarla todo el día se hacía complicada. Es por eso que, en el primer día, no hubo nada que pudieran hacer más que dejarlos solos.

(…)

—Ahora tú tienes muchos. Dame uno —le ordenó Okita, observando la bolsa que tenía su compañera en la mano.

El horario de visita había terminado. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, solos, en la misma habitación. Mas la enfermera rubia y alta, merodeando cerca de esa sala, por si detectaba problemas entre ellos.

—Tú no quisiste darme ninguno —le habló Kagura, mostrándole la lengua en señal de burla.

—Porque no tenía, tonta. El que estaba masticando no podía dártelo, es asqueroso, además de… —Se quedó con la oración sin terminar al pensar que la mejor opción hubiese sido entregarle el chicle de supuesta buena manera—. Soy un tonto. Te lo hubiera dado, así te pasaría también la fiebre. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿Has dicho feria? ¿Me ibas a dar una?

—No, idiota. Fiebre. Estoy enfermo, por si no sabías.

—Mentira, solo tienes la pierna rota, eso es todo.

—No es solo eso. Estuve con mucha temperatura estos días. De hecho, tú también. Demonios, ¿por qué no te lo di? —se lamentó a lo último.

—No entiendo. ¿Acaso subieron la calefacción? —habló sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería el otro. Estaba tan ensimismada masticando sus muchos chicles que se había metido a la boca, que ya casi no podía hablar correctamente.

—No, idiota. Que también tuviste fiebre. Te escuché hablar dormida en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Y qué decía?

—Hablabas de tu pie, de que no querías que te lo cortaran… o algo así.

—Ah sí, es verdad —afirmó al recordar su discusión con Gintoki—. Es que Gin me hizo creer que me lo iban a apuntar.

—Querrás decir amputar.

—Lo que sea. Me asustó, no quería venir. Pero de haber sabido que habría tanta comida, hubiese hecho que me internaran desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con mucho gusto.

Okita sonreía con malicia mientras la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente en los grandes ventanales que tenían a un costado. Kagura no pareció percatarse de aquel gesto, solo se limitó a comer sus demás golosinas que le habían comprado y luego se tumbó a dormir.

(…)

Cuando el horario de visita comenzó al día siguiente, el jefe de la Yorozuya supuso que se había originado un nuevo conflicto apenas llegó al hospital, en la planta de abajo. Ya desde la recepción pudo oír los gritos de Kagura y muchos insultos. No se molestó en anunciarse a la chica que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, fue directo al tercer piso en las escaleras, era preciso que llegara cuanto antes.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, mugrosa?!

—¡Claro que no, tengo más, mucho más!

—¡¿Qué esperas entonces?!

Oyó que se gritaban cuando alcanzaba el segundo piso.

—¡No me dolió! ¡No creas que eso me dolió, eh!

De nuevo oyó a Okita incitando una nueva riña. _"¿Es que eso dos jamás dejarían de pelear?" _pensó cuando finalmente llegó. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, vio a los dos chicos muy cerca —ya que Kagura arrimó una silla al lado de la cama del chico— y jugando una "batalla naval" de mesa, en el abdomen de Okita. Éste apenas se había acomodado un par de almohadas, para poder quedar frente al tablero.

—Pero… ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó con sorpresa.

Contrario a todo lo que él pensaba, esos dos solo se insultaban por la mala o buena jugada del otro al tratar de hundir el "barco" del contrario. Unos comentarios exagerados, según su opinión, pero no menos saludable. Que se estuvieran insultando por un juego era mucho mejor que imaginar que se encontraban destrozando todo el hospital.

—¡Demonios! ¡Volví a perder! —exclamó Kagura con molestia, mientras su oponente sonreía de forma fantasmal ante el triunfo.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, jamás podrás vencerme, mocosa.

—Momento, momento. Lo de mocosa no te lo permito, tú también eres un niño, ¿no?

—Tengo dieciocho, querida —ironizó con la última palabra, como si con ello se diera más a entender que la superaba por un par de años en edad.

—¿Y? No es mucho, son solo cuatro años más que yo. No es tanto. Además no pareces un adulto, siempre haces cosas de niño.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como… jugar con los escarabajos —puntualizó, recordando las muchas veces que solía enfrentar con él y esos insectos.

—Ah, pero eso lo hacen todos… no hace falta ser un niño para jugarlo. Verás, cuando…

Los ojos de Gintoki parecieron salirse de su lugar con cada segundo. Se le inflamaron un poco los párpados, por no querer pestañear al pensar que se trataba de un absurdo sueño. Y su boca, abierta como si estuviera bostezando, no podía cerrarse por el asombro.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y notó que, a su lado, Kondo-san y Shinpachi compartían el mismo gesto que él. Excepto por Hijikata, que estaba muy entusiasmado comiendo un tazón de fideos con excesiva mayonesa.

—Tú… ¿ves lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó al comandante, para estar seguro. Éste asintió lentamente—. ¿Y crees que sea verdad? ¿O es que los tres estamos alucinando?

—Puede que sí sea un sueño, pero ¿no es raro que los tres estemos soñando lo mismo?

—Es verdad, gorila. ¿Qué les da derecho en meterse en mi sueño, eh? Salgan rápido.

—Espera, espera. Si esto es un sueño entonces… O-tae entrará por esa puerta y ¡se casará conmigo! Sí, sí. Eso sucederá ahora.

—Ni pensar. Mi hermana no hará eso. Pero… si esto fuera un sueño… Otsu-chan vendrá en cualquier momento y…

—¡No! —cortó Gintoki la oración de Shinpachi al derribarlo con una patada—. Este es MI sueño, no les tiene que pasar cosas buenas a ustedes sino a mí. Por eso, por esa puerta, pasará Ketsuno Ana y nos casaremos.

Entonces los cuatro hombres se quedaron mirando hacia la única entrada hacia la habitación, a la espera de que alguien apareciera. Ninguno se movió, solo observaron con paciencia durante algunos minutos.

El único reloj de pared, colgado a lo alto encima de una de las paredes, dejaba escapar el sonido de las agujas girando lentamente, o eso les pareció a ellos.

Después de un largo rato, nadie se apareció por esa sala y los hombres se voltearon hacia ellos mismos, tratando de disimular su momentánea ocurrencia.

—Pues… —tosió Shinpachi, levantándose y tratando de proponer otra hipótesis— yo creo que sí está sucediendo esto, pero no son los mismos. Quizás los raptaron, les lavaron el cerebro y los devolvieron aquí —conjeturó, muy impresionado.

—No digas estupideces. ¿Cómo van a hacer eso? Además, quién querría llevarse a estos dos. Piénsalo. Sobre todo a la chica.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Kagura, señor mayora? —salió Gin en su defensa.

—¿Qué, acaso no es obvio? —Indicó en dirección hacia ella con un cigarrillo sin encender.

—No, no es obvio.

—Ella es un fenómeno vulgar y sin modales. Pero no la culpo, después de todo, esas cosas lo aprendió del hombre que le dio un techo. Él le enseñó a ser así.

—Ja, no me digas. Entonces dime, ¿de dónde aprendió el niño policía a ser tan patán? Ah, sí. Creo que ya lo sé, del vicecomandante, ¿no?

—No, él ya era así antes de conocerme —dijo con una expresión de amargura en el rostro.

—¿Es eso cierto, gorila?

—Bueno, en realidad no. Se convirtió en eso cuando Toshi llegó al _dojo_ y…

—¿Los ves? Todo lo aprendió de ti, y solo de ti. Eres un mal ejemplo para la sociedad, deberías hacerte _seppukku _y arrepentirte de todos tus pecados.

—Mira quién lo dice, un flojo haragán y desvergonzado. Tú deberías hacerlo.

—Yo fui un héroe de guerra, idiota.

—Pero ahora eres solo una escoria. Mírate al espejo, no eres más que basura.

—Chicos, chicos. No hablen de esa manera. Nadie merece un _seppukku, _¿sí? —interfirió Kondo-san, metiéndose en medio de ellos dos.

—Sí, sí. Es verdad —habló Shinpachi, tratando de apoyar la moción del comandante—, Hijikata-san tiene sus muchas virtudes, más defectos que otras cosas, pero debe tener virtudes. Por ejemplo, es buen… —Por más que pensara y pensara, no se le venían cosas favorables a la mente en ese momento— eres bueno comiendo mayonesa y también un buen espadachín, ¿no? Aunque claro, Gin-san es mejor que él. —Y no pudo evitar ese último comentario que lo llevó casi a la tumba.

—Mira, mequetrefe, yo soy tan buen espadachín como este holgazán. Incluso mejor, ¿me escuchaste?

—Ja, no lo creo. Eres terriblemente malo. Podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados.

—Chicos, chicos. Ambos son muy buenos…

De repente y sin previo aviso, Kondo-san dejó de hablar, y hasta casi de respirar, cuando vio entrar a una mujer a la sala. Una chica con _kimono _rosa floreado, cabello castaño oscuro y atado.

—O-tae, mi amor. ¡Has venido! ¡Mi sueño se cumplió!

Y ese fue el momento preciso en el que el comandante dejó el enfrentamiento que se estaba produciendo entre los integrantes de la Yorozuya y el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, y fue tras su amor no correspondido. Ella, por supuesto, lo recibió con varios golpes y patadas, que no cesaron hasta que se fue del hospital, dos horas después.

Mientras, en esas dos horas, los tres hombres debatieron, discutieron y hasta se atrevieron a cruzar algunos empujones poco sutiles.

La enfermera rubia, en persona, tuvo que venir acompañada de los guardias de seguridad a sacarlos a la fuerza ya que al final, terminaron siendo ellos los alborotadores. Kagura y Okita se mantuvieron absortos en su juego de "batalla naval". Y luego, cuando la chica se aburrió de tanto perder, se propusieron otro juego que requería menos ingenio mental y más del lenguaje corporal y la moral: el póker.

_"Esta china resultó ser más hábil de lo que pensé… De todas formas no me ganará, trapearé el piso con ella."_

_"Si piensa que puede vencerme, se equivoca. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de… Oh, ¡diablos! Me volvió a ganar, pero a la próxima no será igual."_

_"Es obvio lo que planea, ya he descubierto su truco. Finge que está fingiendo tener una mala mano. Ah, pero a mí no me engaña, seguro debe tener un _one pair. _Eso no puede hacer nada frente a mi gran _¡three of a kind!"

_"Ja, idiota. Debe estar pensando que no tengo ninguna posibilidad, que estoy completamente perdida. Se sorprenderá cuando le demuestre que… oh, no. Lo hizo de nuevo."_

Las mentiras tampoco eran su fuerte, pero era mucho mejor que tratar de adivinar dónde demonios había escondido aquel sujeto su maldito barco.

—Ésta es la última de hoy. ¿Apuestas? —preguntó Sougo con picardía.

—Mmmm… sí. ¿Cuánto?

—Cincuenta, ¿qué dices?

—Sí, sí. Apuesto.

—Bien, quiero ver tus cartas.

—Ja, par de Ases. ¿Tú qué tienes?

—Par de Jotas.

—¡Ah, entonces gané! ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—¡Ah! ¡Genial! Ahora sí me gusta este juego.

El póker no es exactamente un juego en donde se pueda hacer trampa fácilmente, ni tampoco es posible adivinar las cartas del otro. Sin embargo, Okita se las arregló para que la muchacha pudiera ganar ese encuentro, aunque no sabía que en realidad ella tendría una buena mano.

Estaban tan tranquilos y concentrados en sus juegos de mesa, que casi no notaron cómo los guardias de seguridad se llevaban a su amigos, casi arastras.

—¿Acaso Gin-chan y los otros se fueron? —preguntó Kagura con inocencia.

—Sí, la enfermera malhumorada los echó porque hacían mucho ruido —le respondió él sin ganas, concentrado en acomodarse de nuevo en su cama, para luego poder recostarse.

—¿En serio? Yo ni los escuché. No me digas que se estaban peleando.

—Sí, así es.

—Ah, qué mal. Odio a la gente que hace esas cosas. Qué idiotas.

Okita sonrió apenas desde su lugar, cerrando los ojos y mullendo la almohada para tratar de sumirse en un sueño profundo. La fiebre había aumentado nuevamente, su piel ardía con cada segundo y se sentía muy cansado. Lejos de querer llamar a la enfermera con mal carácter, como la describe él, se tragó los síntomas y prefirió seguir jugando. Pero llegó un momento en el que ya no conseguía concentrarse y su mente ya no pensaba con claridad. Fue por ese motivo que decidió abandonar la jugada y dejó ganar a la _amanto_ para que pudiera ir a dormir de una vez. De lo contrario, si ella seguía perdiendo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que consiguiera al menos una victoria.

—No me digas que ya te vas a dormir.

—Sí —respondió pesadamente, casi dormido.

—Ey, sádico. Juguemos una vez más —insistió, entusiasmada.

—No, mañana.

—Pero… sádico… ey.

No había caso, quedó completamente inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. No había nada que Kagura pudiera hacer para despertarlo, de modo que decidió volver a su cama y dormir ella también. No sin antes beberse todo el jugo que se había dejado en chico en la pequeña mesita.

Se sintió triunfante ese día. Ganó una partida de póker —una de veintitrés— y un refresco gratis, casi entero.

Feliz y complacida, se levantó rengueando de su asiento y fue hasta su cama, donde se recostó, abrazó la suave almohada y luego se durmió.

(…)

Al día siguiente, cuando los Yorozuya y altos mandos del Shinsengumi llegaron para la nueva visita, vigilada de cerca por la enfermera y los de seguridad, se encontraron con dos adolescentes enfermos y completamente cansados.

—¿Cómo es posible? En vez de mejorar, ustedes empeoran. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? —preguntó Shinpachi con curiosidad.

—Parece que tienen una infección. Los dos tardaron mucho en atenderse esas heridas, así que no me sorprende que estén en ese estado —les informó la temida mujer de blanco—. Estarán aquí dos días más, por lo menos.

—Pero… ¿es grave lo que tienen, señorita? —inquirió Gintoki "aparentemente" preocupado.

—¿Se repondrán enseguida? —terció Kondo-san.

—¡¿Qué les cabo de decir, par de inútiles?! Lávense bien las orejas antes de venir. —gritó ella, exasperada.

—Mire, señora, por si no lo sabe éste es su trabajo, ¿sabe? Debe atender a los pacientes, cuidar de que estén en buen estado. Para eso paga uno, ¿no? —exigía el samurái.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con hastío. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer tal comentario, precisamente él?

—No me venga con esos planteos absurdos, señor…

—¡Ningún señor! ¿Cómo osa a tratarme así?

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó con curiosidad, dudando de no haber oído ni entendido lo que el samurái pretendía decir.

—¿Acaso no le da vergüenza?

—¿A mí? ¿De qué?

—¿Cómo que "de qué"? De lo que ha hecho recién.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hice? —exigió saber, ya desganada al adivinar que se trataría de una completa estupidez.

—Yo no soy un "señor". Soy joven aún, ¿qué, acaso no se da cuenta?

—Mire, "joven", los dos chicos se van a quedar aquí al menos por dos días más o hasta que hayan recuperado de la fiebre, ¿entiende?

Y sin decir nada más, la mujer se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para no seguir tratando con aquellas personas. Ni siquiera los chicos eran tan incoherentes.

—Vaya, pero qué mal carácter.

—Tú tuviste la culpa, Gin-san, no debiste…

—Ey, par de parlanchines —los interrumpió una Kagura adormecida y toda roja por la fiebre—, dejen de hacer tanto ruido. Yo solo quiero… un chocolate para andar descalza.

Nadie entendía a qué se refería con eso.

—Búscate a otra perra. Aquella estaba muy vieja.

Los presentes se acercaron un poco y luego observaron la transpiración que emanaba de la joven por la alta temperatura. Tenía el cabello suelto y empapado. Y, a pesar de estar cubierta con solo una manta ligera, parecía temblar de frío.

—No, no. Sadaharu no está a la venta. Él ya sabe ir al casino.

Todos se miraron confundidos y pensaron que hablaba desatinos por la fiebre.

—¡Pero te he dicho que NO! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?!

Kagura se levantó de repente, con los ojos bien abiertos y rojos de la cólera. El mal sueño y la incomodidad que sentía con su propio cuerpo caliente, la impulsaron a levantarse y quedar sentada en el colchón.

—Cálmate, Kagura. Solo es un sueño —intentó Shinpachi de tranquilizarla pero no tuvo efecto.

—¡Si lo que quieres es guerra, entonces eso tendrás, desgraciado! —gritó, enojada y molesta.

—Estás soñando, vuélvete a dorm…

Gintoki quedó a medio hablar cuando la joven _yato _lo alzó de los hombros y lo lanzó hacia el exterior de la sala. Resbaló limpiamente por el suelo al pasar por la puerta que se abrió de golpe, dejándolo pasar.

Pero él no fue el único en salir volando por los aires. Shinpachi le siguió al poco tiempo, haciendo compañía a su jefe en el pasillo.

—¡Kagura, por favor, despierta! —intentó en vano Kondo-san de razonar con la chica sonámbula.

—Que no intentes mentirme. Esa flor me lo contó, eres el ladrón. Admítelo.

—¿Qué? Po-por favor, Kagura ¡Despieeeeeerta!

No hubo forma de que evitara el largo viaje que había hecho al atravesar la entrada de la sala con un aterrizaje fatal: cayó encima de los Yoroyuza y se dio la cabeza contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de su cabeza hasta el pómulo derecho.

—Basta ya, mocosa. Esto te enseñará a comportarte —se impuso Hijikata, el único que quedaba consciente.

Sacó espada de la funda y se la acercó a la cara de la chica, con la esperanza de que no fuera necesaria la violencia para despertarla. Fue en vano. Kagura, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, tomó de la muñeca al vicecomandante y lo estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo que el arma saliera disparada, hasta clavarse en una de las patas de la cama de Okita.

Poco después apareció la enfermera alta y observó la ridícula pila de inútiles —así es como los identificó ella—, que se habían amontonado en el pasillo. No dudó que todo aquello había sido a causa de la pelirroja, así que, delicadamente, la tomó de los brazos y la condujo de nuevo hacia cama, para que volviera a descansar. Lo que no habían podido hacer cuatro samuráis bien entrenados, lo había hecho una mujer de prominente estatura y poca paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, narrador? ¿Que somos unos inútiles?

Como ambos pacientes, se encontraban dormidos y muy alicaídos, se les pidió a los visitantes que los dejaran tranquilos por ese día.

—¡¿Me estás ignorando, narrador?!

Gintoki y los otros tres hombres, salieron contusionados del hospital, dejando la habitación otra vez en silencio.

(…)

A la noche, cuando todo se hallaba en absoluta calma, unas insaciables ganas de ir al baño levantaron a Kagura de su cama. Al principio no notó que algo no estaba en su lugar, por causa de su adormecimiento. Incluso pasó a su lado sin darse cuenta de que "aquello", que debería estar reposando en la otra cama, estaba parado en una esquina oscura, con la mirada fija en ella. Sus ojos marrones, ligeramente rojizos por la luz escarlata que se metía por la ventana, se mostraban turbios, enfurecidos y, hasta un cierto punto, confundidos.

Nada le sucedió cuando caminó a su lado para entrar al baño. Estaba tan somnolienta que apenas recordó la pequeña travesía nocturna que había hecho. Solo quedó en su memoria lo que sucedió después, una vez que se hubo acostado y se disponía a seguir con su plácido sueño: una silueta con forma varonil, se acercó a ella, se inclinó y le dijo algunas palabras que no supo entender en su momento. Con los ojos entrecerrados, apenas pudo notar que "algo" merodeaba cerca de ella. "Algo" que se movía lentamente y sin hacer ruido. "Algo" que la acarició y la miró por un largo rato. "Algo" que depositó un sutil y pequeño beso en la frente antes de volver a acostarse…

(…)

Cuando el sol salió nuevamente y comenzó a translucir las finas cortinas blancas del ventanal, Kagura despertó inquieta y acalorada.

—Esto es un horno, ¿acaso aquí no hay aire acondicionado? —balbuceó incómoda.

—Es que la fiebre no te baja, inútil —le informó su acompañante.

—¿Eh? ¿Una feria? ¿En dónde?

—¡Fiebre!, lunática, yo he dicho fiebre.

—Oh —se quejó desilusionada—. Yo creí que había una feria. —Su voz comenzó a disminuir de tono lentamente—. Por cierto, no habrá sido otra cosa lo que había en tu refresco, ¿no?

—¿Como un líquido amarillo y con sabor amargo?

—Sí, sí, eso mismo. ¿Pusiste eso en aquella lata? —preguntó desganada desde la cama y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Puede ser… —contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Y de pronto, con esas pocas palabras dudosas, la chica se levantó de un salto y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! ¿Acaso lo que pusiste ahí fue…?

—Sí, posiblemente —afirmó el capitán, campante.

—¡Malnacido! ¡Hijo de %&#$! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Te mataré, desgraciado!

Mientras la joven _yato _seguía insultando y tratando de levantarse, Okita reía con malicia. La idea de hacerle creer a la chica que había bebido de su orina, le provocaba una enorme satisfacción. Se divertía cada vez que podía hacer de sus maldades.

_"Entonces he vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre"_ pensó, segundos antes de que Kagura llegara hasta su cama y lo lanzara al suelo de cabeza. Casi no sintió el golpe. Solo se lamentó de que, por haber hecho esa pequeña broma, su cuero cabelludo comenzara a dejar escapar un río de sangre, y eso significaba otro día más en el hospital. Ya se había librado de la fiebre, pero otra herida más lo retendría en ese lugar.

Ese mismo día echaron a Kagura de la sala y tuvo que abandonarla. El tonto trato que habían hecho Kondo y Hijikata con el jefe de la _Yorozuya _de otorgar información valiosa acerca de los _joui, _no se pudo cumplir. Aunque Okita sospechaba que todo sería falso y erróneo. Un sucio trato que no los conduciría a nada.

De todas formas, ya nada importaba porque esa noche durmió solo y sin compañía.

Miró hacia un costado, donde horas atrás, ella había estado reposando. Pero en ese momento no había nada. Todo estaba en silencio y en absoluta calma. Entonces se formuló una pregunta que no se había hecho en todo el día: _"¿Por qué anoche me quedé mirándola, hasta quedarme dormido?"_

Se acomodó un poco en su lugar y luego negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista hacia el frente.

_"Debo estar loco. Ella es vulgar, tonta, poco educada y mal hablada. Es verdad que es fuerte, decidida, segura y hábil. Pero también es… bonita, sí. Tiene un lindo cabello. Rojo… como la sangre. Es un bello color. Alto. ¿En qué estoy pensando? No, definitivamente no."_

Volvió a mirar hacia un costado, a la cama vacía que tenía a su derecha, limpia y pulcra. Las sábanas estaban estiradas y blancas, como si nadie hubiese dormido allí.

(…)

Pasó la noche entera pensando que algo más le hacía falta a la habitación. El reloj estaba chueco, así que llamó a la enfermera de turno para que lo enderezara. Al poco tiempo le pidió un refresco. A los dos minutos una comida y luego otro refresco. También le ordenó, bajo el abuso de sus dotes de encantamiento, que trajera un televisor de la sala lindera, con el pretexto de que la que había en su cuarto no funcionaba bien.

Por cuatro largas horas, le pidió a la pobre mujer un sinfín de incoherencias y peticiones absurdas, hasta que hubo un cambio de guardia.

Mary, la rubia y alta señorita, se hizo presente en esos comienzos de la mañana de un sábado caluroso.

—Mira, mocoso, que a mí no me vas a tener para todos lados como hiciste con la anterior. Tu habilidad para entontar a las chicas no funciona conmigo —lo amenazó, ni bien entró a su cuarto.

—Demonios. Y yo que pensé que podía burlarme de la siguiente "perra" que entrara —habló él divertido desde la cama.

—Pues esta "perra" no cumplirá ninguno de tus caprichos y te hará pasar un mal momento si es que tratas de pasarte de listo, ¿eh?

—Pero estoy incómodo. Necesito algo, una…

—No me importa, escuincle. Esto no es un hotel —ratificó, imponiendo una presencia austera.

—Qué lástima, porque lamentablemente tú tendrás que asistirme, te guste o no.

Ingenuamente, Okita creyó que, si no podía ganarle con sus encantos desarmadores, podría apelar a su cargo en el establecimiento y así lograr su cometido. Sabía que esa sería la única posibilidad de lograrlo, ya que amenazarla con detenerla bajo algún pretexto inútil no la amedrentaría.

—Ja, eso no quiere decir que cumpla tus estupideces. Además, nada de lo que pidas te conformará.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No necesitas nada de eso para estar "cómodo", como lo llamas tú —recalcó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Y me vas a decir que tú sí sabes, ¿cierto? —La enfermera asintió—. ¿Y qué es?

—Mejor te lo traigo directamente. Aguarda unos minutos.

Mary se fue con una mirada desafiante y el orgullo inflado hasta las nubes. Sabía bien que lo que traería, sería exactamente lo que él buscaba.

Poco después de esa conversación con la enfermera, una chica vestida de rojo vino a visitarlo. Reconocía muy bien su color de pelo rojizo, sus ojos azules y grandes; y esa forma ordinaria y chillona de hablar.

—¿Qué demonios haces aún aquí, sádico? —preguntó la chica sin preámbulos ni saludos pertinentes. Nunca los necesitó para hablar con él.

_"China…"_

—Tú…

—¿Qué? Habla más fuerte, lagartija —exigió sin medir su tono de voz.

—Dije: liendre apestosa. ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? —cuestionó, haciendo más énfasis en el "tú".

—Comida. La enfermera me dijo que me compensaría con comida por haberme echado.

—Glotona.

Simplemente no le extrañaba que viniera a un lugar con una excusa tan simple como esa. Supuso que eso sería algo que podía esperar de la chica.

Lo que no pudo adivinar ni tampoco darse cuenta en ese momento, fue el hecho de que Kagura era aquella "cosa" de la que la enfermera le hablaba y que prometió traer.

—Cara de sapo.

—¿Acaso no te has visto al espejo?

—Sí, cientos de veces. Pero solo veo a una hermosa chica con un lindo acento extranjero.

—¿Y no se rompió cuando te asomaste? Seguro que estabas viendo a otra persona.

—¡No! Claro que no. Era yo, estoy segura. Soy muy bonita, por si no lo sabías.

_"Hermosa."_

—Tanto como un calamar en estado de descomposición.

—Y tú eres tan horrendo como un cangrejo mutante con veinte ojos y cuarenta pies.

—Los cangrejos no tienes pies —reflexionó antes de seguir la seguidilla de ataques verbales—, tienen patas… parecidas a las tuyas.

La chica bajó la vista hacia sus propias piernas y luego volvió a mirarlo a la cara, con orgullo de afirmar que no estaba en lo cierto.

—No es verdad. Las mías se ven más bonitas, hasta podría ser modelo —contestó, sin entender el insulto.

_"Modelo… ¿de trajes de baño?"_

—Tú solo podrías encajar como modelo de prueba en una investigación de las criaturas más extrañas y atolondradas del mundo. No, del universo.

—¡No soy atolondrada! Soy inteligente, solo que… ustedes no saben apreciarlo. Ya sabes, los genios locos a veces somos…

Kagura siguió hablando de sus falsas facultades súper-intelectuales por varios segundos. Okita no quiso interrumpirla para burlarse de lo que estaba diciendo, aún. Solo se le quedó mirando fijamente, admirando cómo su rostro adoptaba decenas de gestos de base a diversos sentimientos: emoción, efusividad, duda, extrañeza, molestia, enfado… Le fascinaba verla en ese último estado. Siempre buscaba cualquier pretexto para poder reírse de ella y verla con esa ira repentina que le venía cuando la insultaban; aún cuando eso representara una lesión —como sucedía en el actual caso— valía la pena la recuperación si podía ver esos escasos segundos.

—¡¿Me estás oyendo, cara de papa?!

—La verdad, no. No me interesa oír las tonterías que dices.

Kagura se puso roja de la ira al escucharlo. Estaba que hervía del enojo.

—Por lo menos yo ya salí del hospital. Tú todavía sigues aquí —dijo, como si con ello pudiera hacer algún tipo de daño a su ego.

—Aunque no lo creas, soy tan frágil como una espada de cristal.

_"Tan frágil como para caer en los encantos ordinarios de una mocosa."_

—Ya lo creo, te tiré al suelo ayer y casi te explota la cabeza. No vales nada.

_"¿De verdad? ¿Nada?"_

—Seguramente mañana salga, ahí veremos quién es el más fuerte. Correremos cincuenta vueltas a la…

—No, no. Esta vez quiero otra cosa. Una batalla de comida.

_"¿Una cita, acaso? Suena interesante."_

—Aquel que coma más será el ganador. Y si yo gano me darás… déjame ver… un año entero de dotación _Sukombu_.

—Bien, y si yo gano me darás algo que yo quiero.

—Te recuerdo que yo no tengo dinero, ¿eh?

—No será necesario…

El trato quedó hecho y el enfrentamiento acordado. Kagura no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería el capitán, solo tenía la certeza de que no sería nada agradable. Quizás algo que la hiciera avergonzar, como actuar de perro, gallina o matar a Hijikata. Si le pidiera eso último, sería mejor que hacerse pasar por un animal. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que las intenciones del oficial iban más allá de lo perverso. Lo que él pediría sería algo más personal.

Y mientras Kagura pensaba en alguna crueldad para hacerle si perdía, Okita la miraba divertido, preguntándose cómo un simple encuentro casual en una plaza terminó en un enfrentamiento, una carrera, una hospitalización y una futura y pactada batalla de glotonería.

Tampoco supo explicar bien en qué momento comenzó a sentir aquellos sentimientos ocultos que le hacían cortar la respiración cada vez que la veía.

—¿Y qué vas a pedir, idiota?

—Ya lo verás…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**[EDITADO]**

**WAAAAA, la querida Jenny Flint es como una máquina xD. Ha trabajado duro para betearme los caps., es mi heroína xD. Le debo mucho, es genial.**

¡AJÁ! Qué final, eh. No se preocupen, continúa en otro cap. Ya estoy trabajando en ello pero no prometo que salga pronto porque tengo que estudiar para un examen y eso ocupa la mayoría de mis pensamientos (maldito examen).

No tengo nada que aclarar... creo.  
>Desde ya, gracias por leer. Y a los futuros (si es que hay) comentarios anónimos o de invitados, si quieren volver a pasarse en un día o dos, yo les responderé abajo, editando el texto.<p>

¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Anusin (cap. 1):** Ajaja. Sí, te entiendo. A mí también me pasaba. Entraba a Fanfiction buscando un buen OkiKagu, pero en español escaseaban los fics sobre ellos. No sé en qué momento me decidí y empecé a escribir sobre esta pareja. LOS AMO y es por eso que acepté el reto de los 30 fics sobre ellos. Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este próximo cap. también te guste n.n

**Guest:** Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado n.n. Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente.

**GinkoSakata**: Muchas gracias. A decir verdad, temí que alguno se me saliera de personaje xD. Ya tengo lista la continuación, solo estoy esperando que me lo corrijan y me den el Ok xD. Gracias por haberlo leído y por comentar n.n.

**C-300: **¡Waaaa! Gracias. Ten paciencia, pronto se vendrá el siguiente. Al final, creo que lo pondré como el tercer capítulo xD jeje. Ya veremos qué dice la beta xD. En cuando ella me de el OK, lo subiré n.n. Gracias por leer.


	3. Los límites de una apuesta

**Aviso: Este cap. no ha podido ser beteado, sepan disculpar si encuentran muchas incoherencias, aunque lo más seguro es que haya un poco de Ooc (personaje fuera de la personalidad propia del animé/manga).  
>Por alguna razón que desconozco, mi beta se esfumó xD. Ya me ha pasado dos veces, ¿la tercera será la vencida? o.O<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Los límites de una apuesta.<strong>

Después de haber pasado casi una semana en el hospital y de sufrir unas pésimas atenciones, indignas de él, Sougo Okita volvió de nuevo a su querida y reconfortante habitación en el cuartel. Como era de esperarse, Kondo-san lo recibió con un abrazo y un efusivo saludo. Hijikata, por otro lado, apenas apartó la vista del horizonte para mirarlo de reojo y luego volver a concentrarse en la nada. Solo soltó un "qué bueno que has vuelto" cuando el capitán pasó por al lado suyo, escupiendo sobre el cigarrillo que tenía en una mano. Fue instintiva la rabia que le nació al vicecomandante pero aún así, no dijo nada.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, lo primero que quiso hacer fue acostarse. A pesar de que había pasado días enteros en una incómoda cama sin poder moverse, de igual forma optó por reposar un poco. La pierna izquierda, que recién se había liberado del molesto yeso, aún le seguía punzando y causándole un inmenso dolor.

—Mierda, que esa _china_ pega fuerte —se dijo así mismo cuando quiso sentarse en el colchón, para luego tumbarse.

Se acordaba muy bien de ella, sobre todo, porque fue la causante de su internación por seis días y del molesto bastón que luego debió llevar, para poder cojear hasta recuperarse. Aunque no pasaría mucho tiempo, según pensaba él, de todas formas quería vengarse. Pese a que ella tampoco había salido ilesa del pequeño encuentro casual que tuvieron y que provocó el enfrentamiento, se recuperó más rápido que él y hasta caminaba de lo más feliz por la vida. La razón era evidente: lo había retado a un concurso de glotonería y nada le gustaba más a esa chica que comer.

_"Qué patética apuesta"_ pensó mientras se acostaba.

A simple vista, parecía algo sencillo, comer hasta reventar no era un gran desafío. Sin embargo, algo lo atormentaba. Era de suponer que ella podría ganar con toda seguridad, puesto que era un barril sin fondo. Y eso representaba un grave problema porque debía ser él quien venciera. Tenía que hacerle pagar por ocasionarle tantos problemas, en especial, uno en particular.

_"¿Por qué?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez._ "¿Por qué no sale de mi cabeza?"_

Desde esos días en que tuvo que compartir la habitación en el hospital con ella, su mente no dejó de divagar en dirección a la casa de los _Yorozuya_. No le importaba Gintoki, no. Lo que le tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza era la _amanto_ o suerte de hija que había adoptado el _jefe_. Esa pequeña, maleducada y escurridiza niña.

—Esa _china_ —murmuró, concentrado—, me las va a pagar.

Se levantó de golpe del _futón_ con ese pensamiento en mente, lamentándose luego por su pierna, aún herida.

Se quedó un largo rato analizando la situación y haciéndose miles de preguntas sin respuestas coherentes.

—Kondo, ¿por qué las mujeres son tan odiosas? —caviló esa noche, cuando el comandante fue a visitarlo para cambiarle los vendajes.

—Oh, así que estás pensando en mujeres, ¿eh? ¿Alguna en especial? Más te vale que no sea mi queridísima Otae-chan.

—No, nada de eso. —Gran mentira había dicho. Sabía bien que sí tenía a alguien en mente, que sí pensaba en una persona en particular, pero jamás lo diría.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, mientras se arrodillaba en el _futón _y comenzaba a quitarle las vendas.

—Solo es una duda. Esa estúpida _china _me retó a otro enfrentamiento y…

—Ajá —lo interrumpió enérgicamente—, así que es ella. No es mala elección. Un poco ruda, sí, pero nada que no puedas manejar. Te irá bien con ella.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó él, alarmado.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. —Guiñó un ojo y luego procedió a limpiar la herida.

Okita sonrió apenas ante las conjeturas que su comandante había hecho.

—Te estás equivocando, no es nada de eso. Ese monstruo… Solo sería feliz si pudiera hacer que se revolcara en un charco de lodo como un cerdo, para luego sacarle una fotografía y subirla a internet.

—Y dime: ¿qué harías después con la fotografía?

—¿No te lo dije? Subirla a internet —respondió Okita, dando pequeños brincos por los líquidos que le colocaba Kondo en la pierna.

—Sí, pero yo me refiero a qué harás después de eso. ¿Conservarías la imagen?

—Sí, por supuesto. Así tendría con qué extorsionarla y de paso, tendría un recuerdo de un "glorioso" momento.

Kondo sonrió con la cabeza agacha, mirando los nuevos vendajes que envolvía el tobillo del capitán.

—¿Qué, acaso dudas de mí?

—Pronto te darás cuenta tú solo. —Hizo una pausa muy breve y luego continuó, conteniendo la emoción—. Mi niño crece tan rápido.

A Sougo le pareció ver rodar una lágrima sobre la mejilla izquierda de su comandante, algo que le pareció bastante exagerado.

—No te hagas ilusiones, es solo cuestión de principios_._ Le haré pagar por haberme dejado así: yo con un bastón y ella caminando como si nada.

—Ten cuidado, no seas demasiado agresivo con ella. Recuerdo que es una chica.

—¿Y?

—Quizás lo lamentes algún día.

Okita bufó molesto, nada le ofendió más en ese momento.

—Que no es nada de eso, gorila.

—Sí —contestó, dando un suspiro—, como digas.

A los pocos minutos, Kondo-san se levantó cuando terminó de cambiar las vendas y devolvió los pequeños frascos que había usado a una caja, puesta encima de una silla. Se fue luciendo una expresión de júbilo aunque la de su capitán solo fuera de aparente desagrado. _"Pronto lo entenderá" _pensó al pasar por la puerta.

—Vaya idiota. Está loco por imaginarse tal tontería. ¿La _china_ y yo? No, no. Es un disparate. Además… ella es mi rival, lo nuestro solo puede terminar en una disputa sangrienta…

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas? ¿Vas a decirme que al fin admitirás tus reuniones secretas con Satanás? —se aventuró a preguntar Hijikata, que pasaba cerca de allí.

—Se supone que nadie debe enterarse de ello, pero ya que lo sabes, no tengo más opción que matarte. No es nada personal.

Hijikata esbozó apenas una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

—Saldaré cuentas con el tipo de los cuernos cuando me muera. Por ahora pretendo quedarme en el mundo de los vivos.

—No por mucho —lo contradijo, divertido.

Se dedicaron una intensa mirada por un breve instante y luego Hijikata se alejó de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el patio nuevamente. El humo de su cigarrillo se colaba perfectamente por la pequeña abertura de la puerta corrediza que había dejado al salir. Pudo olerlo durante varias horas hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y quedaron a merced de la oscuridad.

Esa noche no durmió bien a pesar de estar de vuelta en su hogar. La silueta de una figura de rojo lo persiguió en sueño hasta casi entrado el amanecer.

Cuando se despertó, aún con algunos resabios de lo que vio, tenía los párpados hinchados y colorados. Daba la impresión de que no hubiera pegado un ojo en días.

—Vaya, parece que te ha pasado un camión encima. ¿Qué son esas ojeras? —se adelantó el comandante, mucho antes de poder si quiera saludar a su querido capitán.

—Fue algo peor que eso y creo saber quién es el culpable.

Lo miró directo a los ojos, sintiendo la ira nacer desde muy adentro.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó Kondo, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Sí. Tu conversación de anoche me hizo tener pesadillas con un demonio carmesí.

—No me eches a mí la culpa de lo que ronda por tu cabeza. Eso solo fue…

—Ah, no me vengas con estupideces.

Antes de que el comandante pudiera acercarse, Okita se levantó por sus propios medios y salió del cuarto saltando en un pie. La expresión asesina que le dedicó a Kondo, fue más que suficiente para que desistiera de su idea de ayudarlo a llegar al baño. No era como si necesitara ayuda, solo tenía una fractura en la tibia y ya se había pasado casi una semana en el hospital. Tarde o temprano sanaría. Él esperaba que fuera lo antes posible para librarse de la humillación de tener que llevar un bastón para todos lados. Él era fuerte y resistente, una herida así no lo detendría ni le privaría de tener una vida normal.

—Necesitas descansar —gritó Kondo desde el pasillo más próximo al baño.

—No me hace falta, me curaré de todos modos —le contestó él, minutos después de que salió del pequeño cubículo—. Y ahora, iré a solucionar "ese" asunto del que tanto hablabas anoche.

—Espera, ¿qué harás? No seas imprudente o terminarás con la otra pierna rota. —El tono de su voz cada vez fue aumentando más y más. Sin embargo, a Okita no le llegaron ni las primeras palabras. Se adentró en su habitación y en cuanto se vistió, salió como un rayo hacia la calle, con el bastón en la mano.

Solo había un sitio al deseaba ir con suma impaciencia. Se tardó un poco más de que imaginaba por cojear, pero eso no detuvo su marcha.

Cuando llegó a la casa, en el segundo piso, tocó dos veces el timbre y un hombre despeinado y con fuertes indicios de haber pasado una noche de borrachera, lo atendió después de varios minutos de espera.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó el hombre, somnoliento y con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Ah, bien. Parece que tuviste una velada alegre con tu amiga de cuello delgado, eh.

—¿De qué hablas? Tsukuyo no fue a la taberna. Y menos mal que no estaba.

—Pero las bebidas no faltaron. ¿Cuánto terminaste adeudando esta vez?

El hombre se quedó unos instantes mirándolo, luchando por mantenerse de pie. Dudó un poco en responder a esa pregunta.

—¿A qué has venido? Esta vez no adeudé nada, tengo suerte de haber vuelto con los calzones puestos. Me quitaron todo. Te lo juro, fui estafado por esa gente. ¿Por qué no arreglas ese problema, eh? Se supone que ustedes "son la ley" y como tal, deben mantener el orden. Arréstenlos a ellos… —Aún ebrio y con mal estar, Gintoki hablaba a diestra y siniestra, sin entender los motivos de la visita del capitán. Cuando mucho, creyó que en su momento de "felicidad" nocturna, había atropellado a alguien con su motocicleta o golpeado a algún vagabundo como Hazegawa.

—Hoy no, jefe, quizás la próxima. Vine a ver al monstruo que mantienes en la casa.

—¿A Sadaharu? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? Si se volvió a meter en la casa de algún vecino, es mentira. Lleva aquí toda la mañana. Aunque… no sé lo que hizo en la noche, deberías interrogarlo.

—No hablo de ese monstruo, yo me refiero al otro.

—Ah, lo hubieras dicho antes. ¡Kagura! ¡Aquí te busca _Soichiro_! —gritó, volteando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás—. No irás a arrestarla, ¿o sí? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia el frente.

—No, solo tengo cuentas pendientes con esa "cosa" —respondió con una malicia que flameaba sobre todo su rostro.

Desde el interior de un pequeño armario, una voz dejó escapar un ronquido y luego un chillido agudo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién qué?!

—¡Ven y lo verás!

La puerta corrediza se abrió con lentitud y del interior, salió una joven en pijama rosa y toda despeinada. Casi parecía que estaba en el mismo estado que su jefe.

Caminó adormilada hasta la entrada, restregándose los dedos en los ojos para despertar, luego miró por sobre el hombro del visitante.

—¿Quién dijiste que me busca? —Miró a Gintoki, pero decidió ignorar limpiamente al capitán.

—Éste, el de aquí presente —le señaló a Okita con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, que ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar lo suficiente para la acción requerida.

—¿Y por qué un cerdo vendría a visitarme? —El tono inocente que usó, desencajó totalmente con las palabras elegidas que no pasaron desapercibidas por el capitán.

—Oye, cuida tu lenguaje, renacuajo, o me las pagarás.

—¿En ese estado? ¿Con un pedazo de madera? No me hagas reír.

Estaba a punto de volver a su querida "recámara" cuando la punta del bastón le hizo tropezar y cayó al suelo. Gintoki no tardó en volver hacia el cálido fulgor del _futón _y sus mantas. Ya era bastante tener que soportar a una _yato_ y su enorme mascota como para tener que aguantar también a un _sádico._ Los dejó que se pelearan tranquilos, siempre y cuando eso no implicara la destrucción de la casa.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, idiota?!

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices? —fingió su mejor cara de inocencia y desentendimiento.

—¡Me jalaste con ese palo!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso hizo mi bastón? —Levantó el objeto de madera hasta dejarlo frente a su rostro y luego comenzó a hablarle—. Has sido malo, Señor bastón, tendré que castigarlo cuando lleguemos a casa. No, nada de "peros", mira lo que has hecho. Causaste que un monstruo se enojara conmig…

No llegó a terminar de pronunciar su pequeño discurso sarcástico, cuando notó que un puño le rozaba la mejilla izquierda. Se salvó de milagros de caer del segundo piso por la baranda.

Mientras comenzaba a correr saltando a grandes escalas, pensó que su pequeño chascarrillo se había extendido más de lo que hubiera esperado. Creyó que la falsa plática con el bastón, bastaría para que lo persiguieran unas diez manzanas seguidas. Pero nuevamente en eso se equivocaba: tuvo que correr veinticinco calles para poder perderla de vista. En cuanto pasó por un angosto callejón oscuro y con mucha basura, se metió en un cesto oloroso que estaba muy en el fondo.

No fue encontrado en esa ocasión y se sintió inmensamente miserable por no haber podido aguantar una "divertida" persecución por todo el distrito, haciendo enojar a la joven. Pero fue preciso que abandonara la jugarreta pues su pierna herida se lo pedía a gritos de una manera muy convincente. El dolor agudo comenzó poco después de la quinta manzana que tuvo que rodear. En ese preciso instante recordó que tampoco había tomado la medicina que le habían recetado, por lo que la pequeña agonía que sufrió lo obligó a regresar al cuartel y seguir el poco eminente consejo de Kondo-san: descansar.

Pasó todo el día recostado, padeciendo las consecuencias de su desventurada travesura.

—La fiebre no baja aún. Permanece aquí hasta mañana o empeorarás —dijo el comandante con voz severa y firme. En caso de que llegara a necesitarlo, tenía unas cuerdas listas, en un rincón, para obligarlo a permanecer reposando. —Ni siquiera has comido algo cuando saliste. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Pocas veces acostumbraba desobedecer al hombre al que tanto admiraba, pero en esa ocasión, el sueño y el cansancio le ganaron una dura batalla que no fue capaz de enfrentar por más de cinco minutos. Tuvo que tomar un fuerte calmante para alivianar el dolor y eso, con el estómago vacío, causó el adormecimiento inmediato.

A causa de su imprudencia, durante los próximos dos días no le se le permitió salir del cuartel ni para comprar una golosina. Tuvo que quedarse postrado en un colchón, con una manta y las infaltables atenciones del comandante y hasta del propio Hijikata por órdenes de Kondo. Fastidiar a su superior lo salvó del aburrimiento y de las ganas de salir escapando por la diminuta ventana del baño. Pero la oportunidad de humillarlo descaradamente lo tentó de sobre manera.

Solo cuando un médico y su enferma vinieron a revisarlo, pudo pararse y caminar hasta los alrededores de la casa, no más de eso. Estrictamente, Kondo le prohibió salir hacia el exterior y sobre todo, hasta la casa de cierta persona de cabello plateado.

—No hasta que mejores. Sé que quieres ver a tu novia pero tendrás que esperar.

—Pero es que tengo tantos deseos de abrazarla con un chaleco de púas. ¿Vas a negarme eso, Kondo-san?

—Pues sí. Sé cómo son los amoríos de los jóvenes de ahora y esa chica es muy explosiva, no te ayudará a mejorar si la visitas.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso? Lo que busco es venganza, eso es todo.

—Pues así se empieza, crio —se sumó Hijkata a la conversación, cuando se arrimó al banco en el que estaba sentado el capitán en un pasillo—. Primero se odian y luego terminan queriéndose.

—¿Entonces eso significa que algún día llegaré a sentir aprecio por ti? —Entornó los ojos y dibujó su mejor cara de susto—. Me colgaré de un puente antes de que eso suceda. O mejor aún, te colgaré a ti, así no tendremos que pasar por esa etapa.

—Toshi tiene razón, lo más probable es que suceda. Es una chica bonita, tosca y poco educada pero va bien contigo. Harían una…

Las palabras salieron sobrando en esos momentos. Okita se levantó sin la ayuda del bastón y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el patio.

—No necesito que ninguno de los dos me den consejos estúpidos de cosas que no existen. Están locos si piensan que puedo llegar a tener algún interés por esa _china._ Además, no recuerdo haberles dado permiso para que se metieran en mis cosas —fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse rengueando, para recorrer los pasillos, el patio y retomar a su cuarto al final.

Esa noche, nuevamente, un sueño con una extraña mujer de rojo lo volvió torturar por varias horas. Primero la dama lo persiguió por un largo callejón sin salida hasta que quedó acorralado. Miró hacia todos los lados, buscando alguna ventana, escalera, soga o algo que le sirviera como medio de escape, pero no se encontró con nada parecido, solo unos altos muros que, cada vez, parecían crecer más al mirar hacia arriba.

De repente miró hacia abajo y notó que cada una de sus extremidades iba desapareciendo velozmente. Brazos y piernas se hundían en un ausentismo profundo; ni siquiera había sangre o signos de cortaduras; simplemente se esfumaban.

Fue entonces cuando ella se acercó a él, lo suficiente para susurrarle algo en el oído que no pudo entender con claridad. Al instante siguiente, vio que la mujer cargaba algo pequeño en una mano. Algo que derramaba un líquido escarlata, se esparcía por toda la muñeca y se desbordaba hasta gotear en el suelo. Algo que le habían arrancado del pecho.

La escasa luz que los abandonaba, no dejaba ver con exactitud las facciones de aquella silueta. En su lugar, solo vio una sonrisa de satisfacción al tener aquel objeto en su poder.

Despertó a la madrugada sudando y mirando hacia todos lados, contento de que solo se tratara de un sueño. Luego rodó durante varios minutos en el colchón, hasta que finalmente se durmió otra vez. Por segunda vez consecutiva en esa noche, la dama de rojo se hizo presente en su sueño. Esa vez, pudo identificar mejor su figura: tenía un cuerpo esbelto y delgado. Llevaba un vestido bermellón que dejaba escapar el pálido tono de sus piernas perfectamente contorneadas. No tenía la contextura propia de una mujer adulta pero sí la de una adolescente, en pleno crecimiento. Dio unos pasos más hacia ella y pudo notar el azul intenso de sus ojos grandes y ávidos que lo miraban con una inocencia pura y desinteresada. Cuando ella le habló suavemente a la distancia, él se alejó espantado, o eso pensó, porque en realidad, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él, con desconfianza.

—No sé, dime tú. Me citaste hasta este lugar, ¿de qué querías hablarme? —La dulzura en su hablar parecía algo totalmente impropio de ella en la realidad. Incluso tenía un aspecto calmado y sereno.

—¿Bromeas? Nunca te haría venir a ningún sitio. ¿Por qué…? —Se quedó a medio camino en su hablar debido a la expresión de la chica que, de pronto, se había convertido en una mueca de tristeza y melancolía—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes arañas en los ojos? Parece como si fueras a…

No hizo falta continuar al ver materializado lo que sus palabras no pudieron decirse. Unas lágrimas cristalinas bajaron por las mejillas de la joven y la hicieron enrojecer del llanto. Se alejó unos pasos y volteó hacia ambos lados sin saber qué hacer.

—Ey, ¿por qué te pones a lloriquear de esta manera?

—Tú… dijiste… que viniera hasta aquí. ¡¿Por qué ahora no quieres verme?! —masculló entre llantos.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Okita, no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mira espanta… —pesó en insultarla, como siempre hacía, pero luego se arrepintió, pensando en que en ese momento no era una buena idea—. Digo… quizás te habrás confundido y otra persona…

—¡No! Okita me dijo que viniera hasta aquí, vestida de esta manera. Eres un idiota por hacerme esto. Si solo querías burlarte me hubieras lanzado una granada de olor o arrojarme alguna basura. Esto no era necesario.

_"¿Quién lo diría? Tiene sentimientos, después de todo" _pensó al escucharla tan lastimera y herida.

—Sí los tengo, idiota. —Otra inesperada sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que fue capaz de escuchar un pensamiento?

—Yo creía que no, siempre…

—No, eres tú el que no los tiene. Juegas con la vida, te gusta el dolor ajeno y, parece que también te diviertes haciendo sentir mal a las chicas.

_"¿En qué momento lo hice? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberla citado."_

—Pero aquí estoy, ¿o no? Significa que sí lo hiciste pero quizás no lo recuerdas. Te odio.

La joven continuó llorando en silencio mientras dejaba a un Okita confundido y totalmente perdido.

Entonces una voz masculina a sus espaldas le aconsejó una salida para poder calmarla.

—No, gorila, eso no funcionará —le respondió susurrando.

—Sí funcionará, hazlo —escuchó una segunda voz, que creyó reconocer bastante bien, y por eso se molestó tanto al saber de quién provenía.

—No. Me niego, debe haber otra manera.

—¿Tú crees que la hay? Mira cómo está, mira cómo la has dejado —le habló la primera voz.

—Esto es culpa tuya. No se callará a menos que lo hagas —terció la segunda voz.

—Pe-pero, ¿No hay otra manera?

—No —respondieron las dos voces al unísono—. Debes hacerlo.

Sin más remedio, Okita caminó a paso inseguro hacia la joven, que desechaba un pañuelo tras otro. Optó por su propia salida y le pasó una mano por encima del cuello. Luego le acercó a la boca un manojo de tela blanca, humedecida. A los pocos segundos, cayó dormida en el suelo y el capitán se despertó agitado y todo transpirado.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Kondo, parado a un costado del _futón_—. ¿Acaso viste a un fantasma?

—No, algo peor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sueño con eso desde que salí del hospital?

—¿Qué cosa? Puedes contarme. —Se arrodilló junto a él, con la esperanza de que le fuera a contar aquella inquietud que lo agobiaba. Se notaba, desde hacía varios días, que algo lo perturbaba, y sin suda, Kondo creía que era a causa de una persona.

—No es nada. —Ignoró la preocupación de su superior y se levantó agitado hacia el baño.

Lo último que quería, era contarle de sus pesadillas con una pelirroja. Probablemente el comandante insistiría más que nunca con eso de que las hormonas comenzaban a tener un efecto en él. Jamás sintió mayor aprecio hacia las mujeres, que el que tuvo y tiene, por su difunta hermana. Tampoco pensó en algún estereotipo de chica ideal para él, puesto que las cosas triviales como el amor de pareja, no eran relevantes en su vida en ese momento. Y si así lo fuera, no creía la posibilidad de que pudiera fijarse alguien tan peculiar como lo era "aquella" persona.

Esa tarde se quedó reflexionado un largo rato acerca un sueño que tuvo en el hospital. Uno en el que se levantaba a mitad de la noche, ignorando el yeso que tenía puesto en ese entonces, y se arrinconaba en una pequeña esquina para observar con detenimiento a su joven acompañante. Luego, por alguna extraña razón, se acercó a ella mientras dormía y le depositó un sutil beso en la frente.

Pasó varios días pensando que había sido bastante real pero, a su vez, muy fantasioso e imposible. No se creía capaz de realizar tal acción en medio de la oscuridad y menos con ella. Pero fue precisamente ese pensamiento, el que lo llevó a comprender que quizás, no se había tratado de ninguna alucinación ni sueño inventado. Y esa misma duda, fue la que lo empujó a escaparse del cuartel y dirigirse hacia una casa que había querido visitar con muchas ansias.

—No está aquí —fue lo que dijo Gintoki en cuanto abrió la puerta y descubrió a la persona que se hallaba del otro lado.

—¿Quién?

—Ella. Fue a la casa de Shinpachi o a comprar _sukonbu._ En realidad no sé bien a dónde fue, pero no está aquí. —Se rascó la cabeza con pereza, dispuesto a retomar la larga siesta que se había propuesto para ese día.

—¿Pero cómo sabías que venía a preguntar por…?

—Ah, no fue la gran cosa. Es obvio que le has tomado el gusto a fastidiarla para divertirte. No era difícil adivinar que vendrías por ella. Quizás esté en el parque, ahí podrás encontrarla. —Hablaba con tanta naturalidad que a Okita se le hacía difícil creer que ese sujeto en verdad quisiera cuidar de su pequeña huésped.

—¿Y por qué me dices dónde hallarla si sabes que solo quiero molestarla?

—No tienes intenciones de matarla, eso basta para mí.

Era inútil, incluso alguien con Gintoki sabía lo que estaba pasando, él era el único que ignoraba, o más bien, pretendía que no era así.

—Esto es patético —se decía una y otra vez mientras caminaba rengueando sin el bastón—. No puede estar pasando. Lo creí divertido para pasar el tiempo en el hospital pero no pensé que realmente fuera cierto. Maldita _china. _Vas a pagármelas.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu estado deplorable?

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta a la plaza, tal como había dicho el _Yorozuya._ Ni siquiera pensó el dirigirse hacia allí, solo caminó sin rumbo fijo y se sentó en el primer banco de cemento que halló. No supo explicarse cómo había llegado a ese lugar ni tampoco en qué momento apareció su objetivo en frente de él, burlándose con las manos en la cintura.

—Pareces un chihuahua herido, buscando a su amo. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Buscas otra pelea?

_"Aún no estoy listo para nuestra cita, china. Debo mejorar más si quiero enfrentarte."_

—No, aún no estoy en condiciones.

—Mientes, no necesitas una pierna en buen estado para nuestra competencia. ¿O es que acaso me tienes miedo?

_"¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme? No creí que fueras tan impaciente."_

—De acuerdo. Será ahora entonces y así terminaremos lo que empezamos ese día en la plaza.

Pensándolo con detenimiento, ese mismo sitio había sido el escenario de todo el embrollo que se originó más tarde. Era una ironía que se encontraran allí de nuevo, de forma casual, para continuar con otro duelo.

Kagura sonrió ampliamente, había logrado su cometido: comer todo lo que se le antojara sin restricciones. Si ganaba o perdía, al menos tendría el privilegio de llenar su estómago hasta que ya no le cupiese nada más. Lo único que le preocupaba era el tipo de castigo que le tocaría, si fuera el caso de que ella perdiera. De todas formas, pensó que nada sería tan grave que no pudiera vengarse.

En cuestión de minutos, los dos se dirigieron hacia el restaurante más cercano que encontraron. Al gerente del establecimiento casi le da un ataque al reconocer a la chica y saber de la tonta apuesta que le habían planteado. No fue difícil que pusiera a todo su personal a trabajar al máximo pero sí costó convencer a los dos jóvenes comensales de que deberían esperar por su enorme orden, al menos por una hora.

Cuando la primera ronda de platos llegó y la pusieron en cuatro mesas al lado de la de ellos, la gente comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor. Una de las meseras fue la encargada de dar el silbatazo que dio comienzo a la batalla de glotonería.

Como era de esperarse, Kagura se llevaba todo a la boca en cuestión de segundos. Daba la impresión de que ni siquiera masticaba los alimentos que consumía. Aunque, de alguna manera, se las arreglaba para degustar su sabor en el transcurso.

Rápidamente se adelantó con veinte platos en tan solo cinco minutos. Pero este hecho, ya había sido contemplado por el capitán, sabía que no habría manera de ganarle limpiamente jugando en su propio terreno. Fue por eso que, con anticipación, había pedido una gran variedad de picantes como requisito exclusivo en su orden. Cuando llegó el momento oportuno, no dudó en poner en práctica su malévolo plan: colocar una buena cantidad sobre un tazón de arroz que estaba al alcance de la chica. Tal y como esperaba, ella no se dio cuenta de ese hecho al principio, solo se percató de la jugarreta cuando sintió los efectos de la sustancia al tragarse más de la mitad de la comida.

No tardó mucho en levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a gritar exasperada, buscando alguna bebida que pudiera calmarla. Y nuevamente, ese detalle también fue previsto por Sougo. No tuvo mejor idea que pedir que sirvieran las bebidas menos pensadas para esa competencia: _sake_. Aún a sus cortos dieciocho años, no se había hecho amante precisamente de la bebida. Como mucho, solía tomar unos tragos cuando todos los demás lo hacían en algún tipo de festejo, pero no era natural en él y, de seguro, que tampoco sería una bebida usual en la dieta de una joven de catorce años. Pensó que una bebida tan fuerte, causaría estragos en ella y eso debilitaría su juicio. Lo que no pudo anticipar, era la increíble resistencia que podría llegar a tener la chica. Se bebió tres botellas en muy poco tiempo. Tanto que hasta el gerente se quedó boquiabierto ante aquella forma de consumir alcohol, claro que, ella no tenía idea de eso.

Cuando al fin logró apagar la sensación de quemazón que se esparcía por toda su garganta, apoyó con brusquedad las manos sobre la mesa y fulminó con la mirada a su contrincante.

—¡¿Qué diablos le pusiste a mi comida, desgraciado?! —demandó Kagura.

—No sé de qué hablas —se defendió con inocencia, antes de meterse un enrollado de fideos a la boca.

—¡Sé que fuiste tú, pedazo de basura!

Kagura no esperó una respuesta, simplemente se limitó a arrogarle lo primero que tenía al alcance. Exitosamente, Okita esquivó las dos primeras raciones de _sushi_ y tres trozos de pan. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar de unas manos repletas de ira que se empecinaban en rodear su cuello. En cuestión de segundos, la chica se había subido a la mesa, sin importarle los cubiertos que tenía encima y fue directo hacia él. Tomó lo que quedaba del arroz con picante y se lo restregó en la cara hasta que tragó algo de lo que se hallaba en el tazón.

El efecto fue el mismo que con la chica, solo que él, tuvo el pensamiento de salir corriendo hacia el baño para poder beber un poco de agua.

Lanzó un golpe errático y luego se levantó de su silla. A tan solo dos pasos de ésta, cayó al suelo al ser sujetado de un tobillo. No hizo falta que mirara hacia abajo para saber quién había saboteado su intento de huída, en vez de eso, tiró de la pata de otro asiento en dirección hacia sus pies. Se sintió desilusionado al ver que el objeto de madera era destruido con tanta facilidad, pero por otro lado, se alivió al notar que la pierna que le habían jalado no era la que estaba herida. De modo que, el que la chica lo hubiera acorralado y obligado a tomar la misma "extraña" bebida que ella, no le causó el mayor de los daños. Solo respiró hondo y trató de no tragar tanta cantidad como lo había hecho ella.

—Ni creas que te escaparás, maldito sádico. Este enfrentamiento es mío —anunció Kagura sentada encima del abdomen del capitán.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás encima de mí, china?"_

—Ya, bájate de una vez, pervertida —ordenó mientras la empujaba para ponerse de pie. Por supuesto que se planteaba enormemente la posibilidad de divulgar todo lo que se venía a la mente en ese instante, pero creyó que eso sería exponerse demasiado y, con tanta gente alrededor, no sería algo favorable.

Después de un golpe que ella le dio en la nuca, ambos volvieron a sus sitios a la mesa y continuaron la batalla de glotonería. El dolor de cabeza que le produjo el picante y el _sake_ no le impidió que se comiera grandes bocados sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía en sus inmediaciones. El único momento en el que se detuvo, fue cuando el escándalo ya era demasiado evidente y ruidoso. Levantó la vista hacia adelante y frente a sus ojos pudo ver unos de los espectáculos menos imaginados y más aplaudibles: Kagura en estado de ebriedad.

Esa fue una consecuencia que no había planeado pero que le sirvió como excusa para molestarla y desviarla de su objetivo principal de continuar con el duelo.

—Eres valiente. Me gustan las personas que no le temen al qué dirán —comentó él, divertido y ya con leve signos borrachera.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

La chica, en cambio, ya se encontraba totalmente bajo los efectos del alcohol. Apenas tenía control sobre sus propias acciones y le pesaban los párpados que se abrían de golpe cuando notaba que se estaban cerrando.

—Ese tipo, el de allá —señaló con una pieza de cangrejo a un costado—, se estaba burlando de ti. —Eso fue más que suficiente para que se parara a menospreciar a todos los clientes que los estaban observando.

Mientras ella perdía el tiempo insultándolos a todos, él se encargaba de masticar tranquilamente las comidas que tenía en frente. De vez en cuando, soltaba una risotada al ver el estado de completa ebriedad que presentaba la joven. Sin duda, ese había sido uno de los mejores espectáculos que había podido presenciar.

—Bien, se acabó el tiempo, jóvenes —sentenció el gerente, lamentándose de haberlos dejado entrar—. El ganador de esta competencia es: el capitán Sougo Okita. —Miró de nuevo su reloj y por unos instantes pensó que todo había terminado por ese día.

Mientras las meseras y cocineros se llevaban los platos vacíos de la mesa y alejaban los muebles de su alrededor, Kagura se sentó en una esquina al ser incapaz de ponerse de pie. Se llevó las manos a la frente y luego vio cómo un sujeto trajeado, se le acercaba a paso lento y calmado.

—He ganado. —Casi podía ver, sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza, la cara de triunfo de su adversario. —Ahora te toca cumplir con tu prenda.

Imaginaba que aquella consigna, consistiría en algo doloroso. Quizás unos azotes, una caída, unos pinchazos o algo humillante que seguramente se negaría a ejecutar. En realidad nunca pensó en cumplir ninguna de las ocurrencias que aquel sujeto planearía para ella. Sin embargo, el castigo que le ordenó, fue mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginaba.

—Cierra los ojos —le susurró Okita cuando llegó junto a ella y se puso de cuclillas con las manos en los bolsillos.

Aunque le parecía bastante sospechoso, creyó que podría engañarlo al tratar de espiar sin aplacar del todo su vista. Entonces accedió sin excusas.

—De acuerdo.

Grave error. Ese había sido un cálculo mal planteado. Se dio cuenta tarde de su mala decisión cuando el chico le pasó un pañuelo por la frente y se lo colocó a modo de venda en los ojos.

La oscuridad la rodeaba en donde quiera que girara. Insegura, alzó los brazos para descubrir la posición de su rival, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Incluso se había mentalizado lanzar unas cuantas patadas cuando sintiera algún golpe.

Para su fortuna, nada de lo que esperaba ocurrió. El capitán se acercó notablemente hacia ella y se dejó palpar para que tuviera noción de su ubicación: exactamente arrodillado frente a ella. No pudo ver cómo el rostro del chico se le arrimaba lentamente pero sí pudo percibir una respiración pausada sobre su nariz y el aliento indiscutible a _sake._

Aún cuando no podía ver nada, la imagen de su rostro frente a ella le hizo poner a mil sus palpitaciones. Se quedó quieta, a la espera de algún ataque, una escupida, tirón de orejas o algo similar. Nunca creyó que algo como lo que le sucedió, pudiera ocurrir en verdad. Quizás debió sospecharlo cuando el chico puso una mano en su mejilla y luego la acarició un poco. Pensó de inmediato que la sensación había sido tal cual como lo había soñado una vez en el hospital. Solo que en esa ocasión, aquella sensación húmeda que sintió en frente, se dio en otro lugar más específico.

Fue la primera experiencia romántica de su vida. No imaginó que aquella situación se avecinaría tan pronto, ni tampoco de esa manera, ni tampoco con él, precisamente con el que tantas veces había llamado despectivamente _sádico._

A pesar de los nervios y contradicciones, se dejó llevar sin problema, reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de que aquel sueño en el hospital hubiera sido en realidad, algo verdadero y a la vez tangible.

Cuando Okita se alejo al poco tiempo, le tomó unos segundos reaccionar. Por algún motivo que no supo entender, creyó que él se encontraba sonriendo en esos instantes, burlándose de la mala jugada que le había hecho. _"¿Acaso esa será la nueva forma de molestarme?"_ se preguntó mentalmente. De repente, se le vino a la cabeza la idea de aquello podría ser una opción con muchos fundamentos, ¿por qué alguien como él se fijaría en ella? ¿Por qué, si supuestamente se odiaban a muerte y hostigaban constantemente, hacía algo como eso? Le dolió al pensar que quizás, solo lo hacía por pura diversión.

Mientras, del otro lado, Sougo se mantenía a la espera, estático por el atrevimiento que había cometido. Por un momento sintió que había sido correspondido al no haber salido volando por los aires del restaurante. Pero sus conjeturas posteriores, estaban lejos de estar acertadas. De un momento a otro vio a la _yato_ quitarse el pañuelo de encima y mirarlo con rencor y molestia. Aún ebria y todo, lo tomó del cuello y lanzó fuera del lugar, rompiendo la puerta en el camino.

No intentó dialogar con ella y tampoco recibió ningún insulto. Solo trató de defenderse sin querer atacar. De esa forma, se dejó apalear tranquilamente y terminó tendido en el suelo, gritando de dolor y con la otra pierna fracturada.

Oyó al pobre Kondo sufrir por los gastos que había tenido que pagar al restaurante, incluyendo la comida y los daños, mientras los paramédicos lo acomodaban a una camilla y luego lo subían a una ambulancia.

Pasó otra semana más internado, pero esta vez, contento con haber logrado su cometido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, según Jenny, la Beta, Kondo estaba un poco fuera de personaje y tenía una participación casi nula y hasta de forma inútil en la trama. Yo por mi parte, creo que Okita se me fue al carajo. No creo haber hecho un buen trabajo con este fic, es por eso que solicité una beta, para que me ayude pero... ¡ya es la segunda que me abandona! ¡Y con el mismo fic! Jajaja, parece que está maldito. Ni modo, tendrá que salir así entonces, sin ser beteado xD.

También aclaro que el narrador omnisciente no es mi fuerte —en absoluto—, así que quizás lo hayan encontrado un poco... horrible. Trabajaré en ello, lo prometo.

No tengo mucho que aclarar, creo que el cap. lo dice todo. Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o recomendación para mejorar este fic, adelante.

¡Saludos! n.n


End file.
